hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Republic of Siberia
(NOTE: While Siberia is an actual place, it is a province/providence of Russia and not a republic, this is just waht FranadaFanGurl's thoughts if Siberia ever becomes independent because she has way too much time on her hands.) Apperance Anastasia has long waist length pale silvery blonde hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin and a slim physique. She wears mainly monochromes, in particular black and white. Her usual outfit consists of a heavy black coat with a hood that has white fur over a long sleeved white blouse, black pants held up with a white belt, black knee high lace up boots, white gloves, a black beret and a heavy white, red and blue tri-cloured scarf around her neck. But every now and then she likes to wear yellow sundresses but she only wears them in warm weather, so it's only very rarely that she is seen wearing those dresses. Personality and Interests At first glance, Anastasia is often writen off as quite, cold (no pun intended) and basicly a female Russia, but once you get to know her she is very loving and motherly as she often cares for Russia and the Baltic States. She has a great interest in the arts, in particular painting, poetry, acting and ballet. She often attends ballet performences and art gallery openings. She also cares deeply for others and is very compassionate and empathetic, she adopts many homeless animals and has many pets as a result. A Basic History of The Republic of Siberia Anastasia has known Ivan Braginski (The Russian Federation) since they were children and the have grown up together, infact, Ivan was the one who gave Anastasia her scarf. During both World Wars Anastasia faught faithfully alongside Ivan and during the Cold War she cut off all contact with America and stood by Russia. During the times of the Soviet Union, Siberia was just another state Russia controlled but during the last years of the Soviet Union, Siberia delcared itself a republic but still followed Russia's communist leaders until the Soviet Union collapsed completely. Siberia has since been Russia's most loyal ally and the two countries do a lot of trading together. In 1992, Siberia forged an allience with Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia and in that same year Anastasia married Eduard Von Bock (Estonia). Siberia has since thrived, particularly in the arts. Vladimir Dimitrich Charkov Vladimir Charkov was raised in Siberia but was educated in Russia, when he was old enough, in his mid-twenties, he got involved in politics and it was him who delcared that Siberia should become a republic. When the Soviet Union fell, Charkov became the president of The Republic of Siberia. Romanov City Even after the Soviet Union fell, The Republic of Siberia wasn't recognised as a nation. So, Vladimir Charkov decided that a capital city should be built. The city was rather impressive, and a statue was erected in the city center of the Romanov family; thus, giving the city the name; Romanov City. The city is the largest in Siberia and is a center of artistic, musical and theatrical perfromances. Relationships Ivan Braginski (The Russian Federation)-'''Ivan and Anastasia had known each other since childhood and they trust each other deeply. Ivan and Anastasia are very close and the two of them have even confessed to love each other 'but not enough to move beyond friendship'. It seems Anastasia is completely unaware of Ivan's abusive behaviour towards the Baltic States as Ivan never harms them when Anastasia is around. '''Yekaterina Braginskaya (Ukraine)-'''Anastasia and Yekaterina are on friendly terms and they get along very well. Since Yekaterina can't see her brother, Anastasia acts as a 'go-between' for the two siblings. Although, it has been hinted that Anastasia often gets annoyed with Yekaterina's constant crying. '''Natalya Arlofskaya (Belarus)-'''Anastasia and Natalya do not get along. '''AT ALL. This is most likely due to the close relationship Ivan and Anastasia have, but it could also be becuase Anastasia is one of the few people who aren't afraid of Natalya and she just calls her 'annoying'. Raivis Galante (Latvia)-'''Raivis is like a little brother to Anastasia and she is very motherly and affectionate towards him. Siberia and Latvia do a lot of trading together, particularly wool and cotton. '''Toris Laurinatis (Lithuania)-'''Toris and Anastasia have a good friendship and they enjoy each others company. Although Lithuania and Siberia don't do much trade, they have a good diplomatic relationship. '''Eduard Von Bock (Estonia)-'''Eduard and Anastasia are married and are very much in love. They get along spectacularly well and there is a very stong bond between the two of them. Estonia and Siberia do much trading and have a wonderful diplomatic relationship. '''Alfred F. Jones (America)-'''Alfred and Anastasia have a tense relationship, dating back to when America bought Alaska off Russia. While America and Siberia have a good diplomatic relationship, Alfred and Anastasia have yet to completely let go of personal grudges. '''Tiana Jones (Alaska)-'''When Tiana was still living with Ivan, Anastaisa was like a mother to her, and after Tiana was sold to Alfred, Anastasia acted as a 'go-between' between Ivan and Tiana, much like with Ivan and Yekaterina. '''Vladimir Dimitrich Charkov-'''Anastasia and Vladimir have a good friendship and Anastasia acts as a representive of The Republic of Siberia when Vladimir is unable to go to political meetings. '''Trivia '*'Anastasia's 'birthday' corresponds with the day Siberia becmae a republic. '*'It is possible Anastasia highly dislikes Alfred, maybe even hates him, for buying Tiana off Ivan. '*'Tiana Jones is the Alaska made up by Siberia's creator. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fictional States